Things Don't Stay The Same As You Leave Them
by SailorStar624
Summary: The boys go on a secret mission, leaving the girls behind. They go ballistic. What will they do? How are they gonna pull through it? What happened to Amy Rose? Mostly Sonamy, some Knuxrouge, Silvaze, Shadikal, and Crails. Don't own anyting except my idea!
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I can't believe you drank the last of the chocolate milk!**_

**Moonlight: Well, SORRY!**

_**Me: Sorry doesn't cut it! It was the best chocolate milk in the whole freakin' world!**_

**Moonlight: -shrugs- It wasn't that good anyway.**

_**Me: -eye twitches- Then why did you drink it?**_

**Moonlight: Cause' I wanted to make you mad. –smirks-**

_**Me: -sticks needle in Moonlight's neck- Take that!**_

**Moonlight: No- yawn-fair –yawn- again! (falls to floor snoring)**

_**Me: -sigh- I always warn her but, she's so cocky. –looks to the crowd- Sorry! On with the story!**_

Name/ Age Now/ Age Four Years Later

**Amy/12 /16**

**Sonic /15 /19**

**Cream/ 5/ 9**

**Tails/ 9 /13**

**Knuckles/ 16 /20**

**Rouge /16 /20**

**Silver /15 /19**

**Blaze/ 14/ 18**

**Tikal/14/ 18**

**Shadow/ Undisclosed/ Undisclosed**

Station Square. It hadn't changed a bit since the Metarex attack, nor did the lives of our heroes that much either or the way they acted and looked. The Sonic team now had gained 5 new members. Tikal from the Master Emerald, Rouge from Eggman's team, Silver and Blaze from a different dimension, and Shadow, the one they all thought was dead. He and Sonic actually became close friends/enemies/rivals after the time of Cosmo's death. Tails was sad at first but, he said that by talking to Cosmo's tree, it's like talking to her. So he's doing just fine. Cream and him are best friends, and do everything together. Beside him, Cream missed Cosmo the most. Rouge is still a jewel thief (Or collector as she puts it) and Knuckles guards the Master Emerald. He and Tikal occasionally talk about echidna stuff and it was nice having someone help him guard the Master Emerald. Silver and Blaze are inseparable. Silver is the only one Blaze trusts. Amy Rose still was in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though he didn't outright say he loved her, she still thought of it that way when he promised to **NEVER** leave her. The other 3 girls (not including Cream) had the smallest of crushes on the other 3 boys (not including Tails) secretly and didn't know if it was love, but shrugged it off. But, they might just change their minds…

It was a bright sunny day, nice and peaceful. Two animals, a rabbit and a bat, flew towards a small little house. They landed as a little chao, by the name of Cheese, knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a pink hedgehog.

"Hey girls! What's up?" The girl asked.

"Hi hun, the boys wanted us to meet at Tails' workshop cause' they wanted to tell us something. Cream's here because Vanilla asked me to watch her." The bat said. Cream was part of the Sonic team, but as Vanilla got older, she need more help with things. So, Cream sometimes had to sit out of adventures.

The rabbit sniffed the air and smiled.

"Rouge, I believe Amy is making Elle's recipe for apple pie!" She exclaimed.

Amy smiled. "You're correct Cream. It should be cool now, so I might be able to bring it so the whole team can enjoy it!" She said.

They all walked inside Amy's cozy house. Rouge smiled.

"I've always loved your home; it's so warm and welcoming."

Amy returned from the kitchen and smiled. "I wanted anyone who steps in here to feel welcome. Now let's get walking."

Well, Cream and Rouge flew. Amy ran with the pie to keep up with them. On the way, they saw Blaze and Tikal who decided to join them. Tikal transformed into a ball of light and Blaze used her fire to boost her up into the air. All four flew fast as Amy struggled to keep up.

'If only I could run as fast as Sonic and Shadow.'

Amy's thoughts were interrupted as the yellow workshop of the kitsune appeared. They walked up the door and waited for an answer to their knock. A 'Come in!' was heard from inside and they took the stairs to the meeting room underneath the basement.

The boys were all sitting with sad faces. They had terrible news and they were sure the girls wouldn't like it.

"We're here, and we brought pie!" Cream called.

The rest of the girls came into view, and Amy's eyes sparkle when she saw Sonic. She set the pie in the middle of the table.

"So what was it you needed to talk to us about?" She asked, looking straight at Sonic with a smile.

Sonic looked away from her, obviously sad about something, but Amy didn't notice. She just frowned and pouted; she obviously didn't get his attention. She was hoping for an invitation to a date and he invited the team so they all could celebrate the love the two shared.

'I guess I was wrong.' She thought. She then turned to Tails, and asked him the same question. Tails sighed.

"Mephiles is back and he's stronger than ever. Eggman brought him back and powered him up. He's planning to take over the universe. We need to go and destroy him, not defeat, destroy.

"Oh, well I know we can take him! We are the heroes of Mobius after all!" Amy exclaimed.

The boys sucked their teeth and the girls raised eyebrows.

"Actually, it's too dangerous so we don't think you should come." Shadow said.

"What? Silver, please tell Shadow we should come." Blaze said, looking at her companion.

Silver refused to meet the cat's eyes. Blaze growled. Amy and Tikal frowned while Rouge glared at them all.

"So why can't you let us go with you? We are just as strong as you guys and we've gone on other missions! What's the problem?" Rouge shouted.

Knuckles stood up.

"Look, you girls aren't going and that's final." He said, calmly.

Rouge looked ready to kill. Sonic stood up and whispered in Tails' ear. Tails looked shocked, but nodded.

'I wonder what that was about.' Blaze thought.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the girls collapsed and they fell into a huge cage. They groaned in pain, until they hear footsteps. Tikal looked up and saw all five boys and Cream outside the cage. Tikal was shocked; they put them in a cage.

Amy went ballistic.

"SONIC THE HEGDHOG, YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" She yelled.

Sonic just stared at her blankly and walked away. Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver followed. Cream had tears in her eyes and left for her house. Tails followed her, but went to his lab instead.

The girls were devastated. They tried breaking the bars, but they wouldn't budge. So, they just gave up and sat down. Rouge was trying her best to hold in her anger, Amy had tears in her eyes, Tikal was holding her head in her hands, and Blaze stared blankly at the direction Silver had went.

"He's no better than Eggman."

The bat, echidna, and cat looked at their rosette companion.

"Eggman captures me all the time and puts me in cages like this. Now you all know how I feel. I go through this everyday, and I'm sick of it." She said.

Tikal held Amy close to her, before it turned into a group hug. They all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Get off the Wii, I want a turn!_

**Moonlight: NEVER!**

_Me: -gets out needle- You were saying?_

**Moonlight: -whimpers- Your turn.**

_Me: Or we could do 2-player._

**Moonlight: Yay!**

_Me: Loser makes the winner triple chocolate cake! And they give half of it to the loser._

**Moonlight: Wait, what's the torture? We each get cake.**

_Me: One of us has to make it._

**Moonlight: I will kick your but!**

_Me: In your dreams! -starts playing and says without looking at the crowd- On with the story! Also the song is 'I Caught Myself' by Paramore!_

* * *

**5 hours later...**

Amy woke up to a beeping sound. It was about 11:00 pm. She looked to see her other companions sleeping. The cage door lifted open, making an exit.

'It must have been set to open after the boys left at a certain time.' She thought.

Not wanting to disturb her friends, she sneaked out of their grips and out the back door of Tails' hangar.

Amy walked through the forest, refusing to cry.

"Why did you do that to me if you knew it was what Eggman does to me all the time?" She asked.

Amy's anger soon got the best of her. Technically, it was Eggman's fault.

"If he didn't bring Mephiles back, then we wouldn't have been in a cage for five hours and the boys would still be here."

She knew where she wanted to go, but she pushed herself to be calm. She walked for about thirty minutes until she came across Eggman's headquarters. She walked right in.

There was utter silence before a lot of arguing and screaming in fear before Amy came back out.

And that was the last time Amy Rose was seen again... (She didn't disappear; her friends just don't know where she is, but she does write letters to Cream, who Amy gives permission to share them with the team.)

* * *

**Four years later... (Big skip, I know; Tails never left and the other boys are still not back...or are they?)**

"I wonder what surprise Tails has for us." Blaze said, turning into the street.

"I don't know, but I can't wait for it. I love surprises." Tikal said, clapping.

"It better be a good one; I had to cancel my spa appointment for this." Rouge said, crossing her arms.

Station Square. It had changed a lot. Tails and Chris managed to come in contact and planet Mobius was much like Earth. Compliments to Chris sharing ideas and Tails using them to build a city. With cars, skyscrapers, shopping centers, it was a perfect city. It was better/bigger than New York and was one of the biggest cities on Mobius. Due to this more people and species came to be and Station Square now had a population of 1,595,638,742. (Big place, right?)

The three women were riding in Blaze's purple Ferrari to Tails' workshop. It was bright and sunny spring day with the wind blowing leaves and flower petals throughout the air.

"I have to say, it has gotten a lot more peaceful since Eggman's time." Rouge said.

"Totally; here we are!" Tikal said, smiling bright.

Blaze parked into the driveway of a yellow mansion with a huge workshop behind it at the end of a cul-de-sac. It was in a neighborhood which was very expensive to live in. Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, and Vanilla and Cream live in it; only in different sections. (Plus it's a really big neighborhood so they have to drive to each others' house)

They walked up and knocked on the door. After three seconds, Cream and Cheese opened the door with smiles.

"Hi ladies, come on in." She said.

Cream and Tails got to know each other very well over the four years. They had an interesting boyfriend-girlfriend-best friend relationship. Tails still loved Cosmo, but he told Cream he had feelings for her. Cream responded the same way. They don't kiss or anything, but they do act like a couple. Cream is also okay with Tails still loving Cosmo. She's just that understanding.

"You look nice Cream; I can't believe how much you've grown." Blaze said.

Cream wore a blue and red Japanese school uniform with black Mary-Janes. Cheese looked the same as always.

"Thanks, you three look quite exquisite as well." She said.

Rouge wore a pink tube top with a black vine design and some stylish gray baggy cargo pants (like Kim Possible's pants). She had on black ankle boots. Tikal wore a peach sundress with orange flowers that stopped a little before her knees and white ballet flats with ribbons going up her legs. Blaze played a green tight fit t-shirt with flame designs with a white skirt and green converse with flame designs.

"Thanks sweetie." Rouge said smiling.

"Oh perfect, you're here." A teenage boy voice said.

The girls turned to see a teenage two-tailed kitsune wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hiya Tails." Tikal greeted.

Cream walked over to him and grabbed his hand, which made him smile.

"You two are the cutest couple ever!" Rouge said.

"Thanks Miss Rouge." Cream said, blushing.

"Anyway come with me for your surprise, but it will be a shocking one." Tails said.

"We can take on anything." Blaze said.

"Alright come on."

They walked into the living room when Rouge, Tikal, and Blaze stopped dead in their tracks. Right in front of them were the loves of their lives. The boys were back. The girls looked down with their hands in fists and tears running down their faces. The boys stood up.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouted.

"SHADOW!" Tikal shouted.

"SILVER!" Blaze shouted.

And they all leapt at them and hugged them tight. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver could only hug them back just as tight. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"We thought you would be mad." Knuckles said. Rouge's tears of joy kept coming down her face.

"Stupid echidna, I don't care. I just wanted you to come back to me safe and sound." She said.

"The same thing with you two." Tikal said to Shadow and Silver, while nodding at Blaze.

The three girls noticed Sonic and ran over and hugged him too.

"Um, where's Amy?" He asked.

Tails, Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal all had sad looks on their faces.

"We don't know. She left almost 7 hours after you left. Took all her stuff with her and burnt down her house. She just left. She wrote letters telling us that she was doing okay and how she managed to persuade Eggman to retire. She didn't go into full detail though. But we haven't seen her since then." Cream explained.

"Well, did you go look for her?" Sonic asked. Cream shook her head.

"That's another thing; she didn't want anyone come looking for her. She said she would come back when, and I quote, 'the ones that brought the hurt but the happiness as well return'."

"Wait, the boys brought hurt to us when they left, but they brought us happiness when they came back." Tikal said.

"So, if the boys are back then that means Amy is back too." Blaze said.

"Oh my gosh, remember that pink mansion at the other end of the neighborhood?" Cream said.

"Don't just sit there, let's go!" Rouge said running outside.

"I'll get the limo." Tails said.

They all hopped into Tails' stretch limo. It had yellow leather seats, a mini fridge, and gaming systems. They rode down to the other side of the neighborhood.

"Do you really think it's her?" Rouge asked.

"I hope it is." Cream said.

"Man, things certainly have taken a turn since we left." Sonic said.

"You have no idea." Tails responded.

* * *

Soon they were at the front door of the huge pink mansion. It was bigger than any of the others'. Before Cream could knock on the front door, it flew open. They didn't hesitate in stepping inside.

It was dark at first, but the blue lights flew around in circles revealing a beautiful club-like entrance with huge staircases on each side. A figure was shown standing in between the two staircases. The lights only showed the outline of the figure.

"Who are you?" Cream asked.

The figure laughed softly, loud enough for them to hear. The figure pulled out a red electric guitar. More figures came out and the light shown on them. It showed a blue fox (Age 16) with a yellow base guitar, a purple bat (Age 16) as the second guitarist with a green guitar, a green hedgehog (Age 15) on drums with a logo that said 'Bloody Roses' in black, and a yellow hedgehog (Age 15) on a pink keyboard. The band member wore black jeans, knee high white leather boots, and pink, off the shoulder, short-sleeve tops with their names on it written in black. The main figure started playing a tune.

The figures all joined in at different times to make a lengthy intro.

Light goes onto the figure to reveal a pink hedgehog wearing silver crop top and black skinny jeans with golden/glittery knee-high converse. Makeup consisted off silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lipgloss, with accessories of golden bracelets, black fingerless gloves, a black locket, and large silver hoops. A pink mic on a silver stand was in front of her.

Everyone gasped. Cream had tears in her eyes, tears of joy as she whispered.

"Amy?"

The girl winked at her and started singing.

**_Down to you_**

**_You're pushing and pulling me down_**

**_To you_**

**_But I don't know what I_**

Amy swayed her hair back and forth and closed her eyes. Her band did the same with dramatic facial depressions. They made it hard to look away.

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**

**_I'm saying something that I should've never thought_**

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**

**_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_**

**_Of you_**

**_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_**

**_But I don't know what I want_**

**_No, I don't know what I want_**

Amy opened her eyes and made them sparkle.

**_You got it, you got it; some kind of magic_**

**_Hypnotic, hypnotic; you're leaving me breathless_**

**_I hate this, I hate this; you're not the one I believe in_**

**_With God as my witness_**

Amy hummed a little before it turned into a beautifully sung, '**_oh_**'.

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**

**_From saying something that I should've never thought_**

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**

**_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_**

**_Of you_**

**_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_**

**_But I don't know what I want_**

**_No, I don't know what I want!_**

Amy did a guitar solo and she just shined like a million diamonds just then. Her friends and band member watched, amazed at how much emotion and feeling that was in it. She got her voice quiet for the next part.

**_Don't know what I want_**

**_But I know it's not you_**

**_Keep pushing and pulling me down_**

**_When I know in my heart it's not you_**

Amy once again did her little hum, but this time it made an over powerful '**_ohhhhh_**'. She and her band members jumped up and down to the beat.

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**

**_From saying something that I should've never thought_**

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**

**_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_**

**_I knew_**

**_I know in my heart it's not you, I knew_**

**_But now I know what I want;_**

**_I want, I want_**

**_Oh no, I've should have never thought!_**

Amy was stopped playing and her band crew came around her. At first, she looked over her old friends.

"I had a lot of explaining to do, but first..." She looked at Tails, and smiled.

"I can't wait to see how the X-Tornado is looking."

Tails smiled. Amy turned to Blaze, Rouge, and Tikal.

"Can't wait to see what clothes you guys have gotten since I've been gone.

They all smiled and Rouge said, "Well, just don't come raiding my closet."

Amy turned to Cream. "Did you like the song? I wrote it just for you since you always wanted to hear me sing. With me, being an international popstar, I didn't have the time to make and send you a demo."

Cream had tears of joy run down her face as Amy hugged her softly. When they pulled away, Amy looked at Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver.

"You guys sure have gotten taller. Last time I checked, we were all the same height. I'm gonna have to start drinking milk to catch up." She said, smiling.

They all chuckled. Lastly, Amy turned to Sonic and frowned.

"We meet again, blue boy." She said.

Sonic just stared at her, clearly confused. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you locked me in a cage. Do you know who locks or used to lock me in cages?" She asked.

Sonic had to think. "Well, Eggman-"

"Exactly, I had to be locked in a cage pretty much everyday because Eggman always used me as bait for his plots to destroy you. Then you go put me in a cage, for no reason? You're no better than him."

Amy rushed upstairs while her band mates faced everyone else.

The blue fox stepped up.

"Hi, I can tell you all about the last few years. Follow me."

So they walked into Amy's large living room. It had a club-like decoration and atmosphere with tons of gaming systems, a huge entertainment center (including thousand of movies, cds, etc.), and a 36 in flatscreen.

They sat down on the large couch and began the telling of the past five years.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I know most were looking forward to a new chapter, but I decided to change things up a little. I re-read the story and I have to say I didn't like where it was heading. So, here is the chapter again with a new direction! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, first of all, my name is Crystal. The bat is Bethany and those are the twins, the green one is Delia and the yellow one is Edeline. We first met Amy at karaoke club where we were playing. Then we were called Stuck in my Straw. Our lead singer, a girl named..." She trailed off.

"What did she look like? We might know her." Cream said.

"Well, she had blue eyes, should be 19 now, she was a squirrel and chipmunk mixed, plus her last name was Acorn."

"Sally." Sonic stated.

Crystal snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's it; been so long, forgot her name. Anyway, she was still mad that we didn't name the band what she wanted and that we wouldn't play the song she wrote."

"Hey, it was some cheesy romantic ballad." Delia said.

"Totally, anyway she quit 5 minutes before we went on. What she didn't know was that we had a famous producer and other professional music officials come."

"She would've stayed if we said." Bethany said.

The Sonic team nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, we heard Amy singing a song we all knew, so we asked her if she would join our band for a song and she ended singing for the whole night."

"She sang way better than Sally." Edeline said.

"Yep she sung with us, we got a record deal, she officially joined the band, changed our name, battled Sally and her new band in a contest, went on tours, became millionaires, etc. And here we are." Crystal finished.

"So, she's still mad about the cage thing?" Sonic asked.

Crystal smiled and shook her head. "No, it might seem that way for a little while though. She's just upset because she's in love with you, you promised not to leave her, and yet you did. Turn on some of the famous Sonic charm and she'll be back to her old bubbly self in no time."

"Good, cause I love her."

Everyone except Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Tails gasped. They just smiled, well Shadow and Knuckles smirked.

"Don't act so surprised, I bet you guys knew I would end up with her." Sonic added, grinning.

There was a murmur of agreements.

"Anyway, I'm going to go check on Amy. Be right back!" Delia said.

"Wait for me!" Edeline said, following her sister.

The two girls ran upstairs and walked to the black and pink zebra striped door. Edeline knocked on it.

Amy, are you in there?" She asked. No one answered, so she knocked again.

"Amy, please open up! We're very worried about you!" Delia exclaimed.

No one answered.

Delia twisted the doorknob to find it locked. The twins looked at each other; Amy never locked her bedroom door. By now they were freaking out.

"AMY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Edeline shouted.

The twins pounded against the door and this didn't go unnoticed by the guest downstairs.

"What's going on up there?" Bethany shouted.

"AMY'S DOOR IS LOCKED!" Delia screamed.

Crystal and Bethany's pupils shrunk.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Amy never, never ever, locks her door." They said, simultaneously.

Bethany flew up stairs and Crystal whirled her tail around like a helicopter and followed.

The gang ran upstairs to the girls pushed against the door.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Crystal screamed.

Cream was freaking out too. 'That's my best friend in there.' She thought. She narrowed her eyes and pushed the Bloody Roses out the way. She took a small running start the pushed the door down, on the first try.

"Amy!" Cream cried.

But Amy wasn't there. The room was empty with all its black and pink glory. The groups walked into the room and Crystal gasped.

"The window's open!" She exclaimed. She ran over to it and looked down, hoping to find a ladder. There wasn't one. Crystal looked into the daylight sun, gazing at the view of the ocean before pulling her head back inside.

"She's gone."

Edeline and Delia sat on Amy's queen size bed. Bethany sat on the trapeze swing hanging from the ceiling.

The Sonic Team and Crystal stood, and everything was silent.

"She could be anywhere, what could have happened?" Edeline asked, worried.

"Well, she didn't leave on her own." Crystal said.

"How do you know?" Shadow asked.

"There would be a ladder hanging from the window. Amy wouldn't survive that kind of jump." She explained.

"And she wasn't kidnapped because Amy would've put up a fight and we would've heard it." Bethany added.

"Well, there is the possibility that Amy left her window opened from earlier when we were dropping water balloons and she forgot to close it. Then she could've quietly walked downstairs and went out the back door." Delia said.

Bethany shook her head. "No, I would've heard her open the fridge. She always gets a water bottle when going out the back door, whether it's day or night."

"There's nothing more than that." Crystal said.

"The only thing to do is wait till the morning to see if she's back. One thing for sure is that we have a concert tomorrow. And if Amy can make it, then she will." Bethany said.

"Do you guys wanna stay till she get's back? We have 2 extra rooms. The boys can go into one the girls into the other." Delia offered.

Everyone looked at Sonic. "We couldn't impose." He said.

Crystal shook her head and smiled. Dude, any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine. You guys can stay for as long as you like."

"Well, thanks but we don't even have stuff." Sonic said.

"We have plenty of clothes for all of you and personal items." Bethany said.

Everyone looked at the Bloody Roses weirdly.

"We like to be prepared for anything. Do you wanna stay or not?" Bethany said, getting annoyed.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Crystal smiled and nodded.

"Delia and Edeline, show the boys around while Bethany and I assist the ladies." She said.

"Yes ma'am!" They said, simultaneously and saluting. They bowed to the boys and motioned for them to follow them, which they did. Crystal and Bethany turned to the girls.

"While the boys are in a sound proof room, that blocks the outside from the inside which means we can do whatever we want!" Crystal exclaimed.

The girls smiled about what they could do since the boys will have no idea. Smirks were soon on there faces.

"Let's get this party started!" They screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys! I'm typing this at 1:24 am! But, I'm putting it up at 2:48 pm! Anyway, I would like to thank you for your reviews. I announced this in __Sonic Girls Season 2__, but I have another new story coming out. It's called __When the rain pours...__ and it's dedicated to __**cookythefoxcat**__, the winner of the Sonic Girls contest! Anyway, I put a sneak peek in the 7__th__ episode of season 2 so go check it out!_

**Moonlight: And she said that if she gets 5 more reviews by the next chapter, then I get a cookie! So please review!**

_Me: -giggles- On with the story!_

* * *

"So much drama..." Amy moaned as she sat on the bench.

_(Flashback)_

_Amy POV_

_I ran into my room and burst out crying. I thought I was over that idiot. 4 years trying to get over him, and it did nothing. I threw away all my Sonic dolls, pictures, everything that reminded me of him. But, it did nothing._

"_What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." I decided, smiling a little through my tears. Everyone knew that about me. I was a sucker for romance._

_I needed some air badly. So I quickly changed into my black training suit. I used it during martial arts. _

"_Well, I do need to know how to protect myself without using my hammer." I said to myself._

_I grabbed my cloak and pulled a black case out from under my bed. I opened it slowly to reveal my legendary Piko Piko hammer. I heard someone coming up the steps so I grabbed it and shoved the case back under my bed. I opened my closet and closed the door behind me. I could hear screaming from the twins and soon Cream had busted down the door. I pushed my clothes back quietly to reveal a secret escape hatch. We had them all over the house. I slipped into it and closed the door slowly, trying to not make a sound. I crawled through it and ran when I felt the crisp night air. She ran and ran and ran._

"Only Sonic can do this to me..." Amy said, snapping back to reality.

"Well, you love him right?"

Amy looked to see Shadow was right beside her, on the same bench. Shadow turned to her and spoke.

"Now, how did I know you would be here?"

"I don't know; you know me well I guess. But, at the same time you hardly know me." Amy laughed.

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

Amy sighed deeply. "I can't, I just can't."

Shadow groaned. 'This is gonna take longer than I thought' He thought.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I should be furious with him. How can you love someone when they locked you up in a cage when you just wanted to help? No matter what it was, I wanted to stay by Sonic's side. And what did he do? Push me away like dirt. He left me in the dust just like always." She said, standing up.

"Amy, you may not know this, but Sonic actually loves you."

Amy slowly turned around. "What?"

"Sonic loves you."

Amy shook her head. "He can't possibly." She said.

"He does, he told me himself." Shadow said, ending the conversation.

With that final sentence, Amy just had to do the three things she could do at that moment in time.

Gasp, sigh, and faint.

Now, she was being held up by Shadow.

Shadow smirked to himself, as he ran back to the Bloody Rose mansion. When he got there, the lights where off. He check his watch and saw that it was 4 am. He must have been out looking for Amy for quite a while. And judging by the way she was sweating, he assumed she was running for quite a while. He walked into the front door and closed it slowly behind him. He tiptoed past the boys' room and girl's room, trying not to wake anyone up. Although, he did.

"Where did you find her?" A voice whispered.

Shadow turned around to see Crystal and Tikal in there pajamas. Crystal wore a blue spaghetti strap top on top of a long sleeve yellow top with black shorts and yellow slippers. Tikal wore a big, orange nighttime shirt with a chao on it that matched her gray pants that had 'Chao' written all over it. She wore slipper puffs and the both of them had their hair typed up in sloppy buns. Even though they just woke up, they looked gorgeous.

"She's unconscious." Tikal stated, feeling Amy's forehead.

"Put her in here room." Crystal said, opening the door with a key she bought after the incident earlier.

Shadow carried her in and turned away so the girls could put on Amy's pajamas for her. They were a satin purple nightgown with matching pants. On the back, was the word 'Angel' that had devil ears and a tail coming from it.

"Back to my question, where did you find her?" Crystal asked.

"I found her where I always find her; by that one oak tree on the beach. I don't know why, but she always goes there."

Crystal zoned out after the 'one oak tree on the beach' part. Tikal waved a hand in front of her face.

"Crys, are you in there?" She asked.

Crystal snapped back. "Sorry, Amy told me of a place one day. She said whenever she was sad, angry, frustrated, or confused about something; she would go to that tree. It's used as a portal of some kind. She said one day she would take the Roses and I with her. She told me she already took Cream there. Earlier Cream told us about it, remember Tikal?"

"Oh yeah, Cream said when Amy was on a trip, she went there herself, but she couldn't get in. I believe Amy is the only one who could get in. Cream described the place to us, but said we had to see it for ourselves."

"It really is beautiful place." Amy said, waking up.

"Amy, are you okay?" Crystal asked.

Amy nodded. "Does Sonic love me?"

Shadow smirked while Crystal and Tikal smiled and nodded. Amy looked down.

"We told him that you wouldn't be ready for a relationship right now, but that doesn't mean you two can't be friends, right?" Tikal said.

"I'm not sure if I can put my total trust into him."

The three nodded.

"That's understandable, but you have to forgive him sometime." Shadow said.

"I know, but right now I just want to sleep. It's been a long day." Amy said.

"Alrighty then, night Ames." Crystal said, as she and Tikal left.

Shadow was about to leave when Amy asked him a question that shocked him.

"Will you be my big brother?"

He slowly turned to Amy, who looked up at him with innocent eyes. He smiled the smallest smile, and nodded. Amy giggled and hugged him. He just patted her head and left, closing the door behind him.

Amy sighed and laid back down. "Great, he's here and in my house."


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me! So, a little announcement...I'm coming out with yet another new story! My Fanfiction friends _AwkwardSilence2.0 _and I are teaming up to make two stories. One will be posted on my account and the other on theirs. The one that will be posted on my profile is a __Sonic the Hedgehog chat__room__, and the one on her profile will be a __Glee chat room__. _

**Moonlight: Sadly, I will be replaced with **_**AwkwardSilence2.0**_**. So to all my fans, farewell!**

_Me: Don't worry Moonlight you'll still be in Sonic Girls, 25 Years Later, and this one._

**Moonlight: Kk...**

_Me: -smiles- On with the story!_

* * *

Amy woke up the next morning, to the smell of bacon and eggs. She looked at her clock that had neon pink letters that read 9:25 am. She groaned and got out of bed to go take a shower. She picked out her clothes with consisted of a white tank top, blue jean shorts and ankle height light pink boots. She laid it out on her bed and turned on the hot water. She sighed happily as the warm water ran down her back into her quills which she was washing with her regular apple cinnamon shampoo. She stepped out wearing her white with pink polka dots robe on top of her undergarments (She would get dressed later) and tiptoed downstairs. She peeked into the kitchen to find all her old friends and her crew sitting at the long table eating breakfast. Her crew were wearing white robes with polka dots of their fur colors, while the Sonic crew were already dressed fully. She looked to see the only seat available was the one by Sonic.

'They are trying way too hard, trying to get me with Sonic.' She thought.

Crystal looked up to spot Amy's worried look before she ducked back. She sighed quietly to herself and thought of a quick plan. She whispered to Bethany who nodded to the twins.

"Wow, you know what Sonic can you and I trade places?" Crystal asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sonic got up and was about to sit down again when Delia spoke in a babyish voice.

"Can I sit next to Bethany, please?" She asked. Sonic nodded and now sat beside Knuckles. The open seat was now in between Bethany and Edeline. Bethany slid over beside Edeline, followed by Delia. Amy smiled softly to her friends, who smiled back. She walked in with her arms out.

"Good morning everyone!" She sang.

"Morning Amy!" Her crew said, simultaneously.

"Amy!" Cream shouted and hugged her best friend.

"Where did you go hun?" Rouge asked.

"Just out for a run. Wow, I kinda sounded like you for a minute there Sonic." Amy said, winking at him.

Sonic smiled and shook his head. "Although, it sounds better from the original." He responded.

Amy laughed and walked over to Shadow, giving him a hug.

"Good morning, big brother!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at Shadow, wondering how he would respond, but he just kept his usual flat line on his mouth, but patted Amy's head. Amy took her seat and Crystal started talking.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to the beach." She said.

"That's what I was thinking. How about it guys?" Crystal asked around the table.

Everyone pretty much agree except Sonic who looked petrified.

"T-the b-b-beach?" He asked, shakily.

Amy busted out laughing. "Sonic, don't tell me you're still afraid of water!" She teased.

Sonic flushed. "N-no! I just don't like the stuff!" He denied.

Amy smiled. "Well then, I'll just have to help you face your fears."

Delia and Edeline bobbed their heads, their shoulder length quills bouncing slightly.

"Amy is the best person to teach you. She's patient, understanding..." Delia started.

"Would make a great girlfriend for Sonic..." Edeline blurted out.

The next thing everybody knew was that Edeline was on the floor, having ducked the famous Piko Piko throw of Amy's hammer, that was now stuck on the wall. Amy grabbed her coffee and pulled her hammer out of the wall, before walking out, mumbling an apology. Everyone slowly let out the breath they were holding.

The three Bloody Roses glared at Edeline before following Amy out, smacking Edeline in the head as they passed.

"What did I do?" She exclaimed.

"Just shut up!" Delia shouted.

She turned to the Sonic Crew. "What did I do?" She asked, again.

Tikal walked over and whispered in her ear. "Sweet Jesus, I'm an idiot." Edeline whined.

"Anyway, off to the beach." Cream said, ushering everyone out of the kitchen.

The Sonic team had already left to go to their respective homes, while the Bloody Roses sat on Amy's bed in their bikini's, trying to help her.

"Edeline, you know I'm not ready for a relationship with Sonic." Amy said.

"I know and I'm sorry. It just slipped out, Ames, I'm so sorry!" Edeline exclaimed, light tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Being the youngest of the group even at 15, she was still a bit of a crybaby.

"It's okay, just hold your mouth closed when you're about to blurt out something." Amy said, smiling.

Edeline smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, let's go to the beach!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Knuckles asked, obviously getting impatient.

Cream looked at her watch. "They should be in a minute..."

A silver BMV convertible pulled up with the girls in it. Crystal had on a purple bikini and Bethany had on a deep black one. The twins wore counter color slick one-pieces. They four skipped over to the Sonic team with big smiles on their faces.

"And what are you guys up to?" Cream asked.

"Well, Amy was going to put on a tank and some shorts to go swimming in, but we played a game of cards. If I won, which I did, she would have to let me doll her up! So, she's kinda mad now, but she looks hot!" Crystal exclaimed.

Bethany turned to the car. "Come on Ames!" She called.

The door opened to reveal Amy, who wore a sundress over her bathing suit, a large hat, and sunglasses.

"Oh come on! Take that cover off!" Delia said.

"No! Any bathing suit would have been great, but no, you had to go with my least favorite one! Plus you added water resistant makeup and jewelry! Am I going swimming or auditioning for Mobius' next top model!" Amy exclaimed, her face red and eyes flaming (Literally).

Crystal didn't seem fazed by this. She walked up to Amy and said in her face.

"Take off the stuff..."

Amy growled. She looked towards her friends. "Not one reaction, got it?"

They nodded and she slipped the dress over her head. The boys almost fell, especially Sonic.

She wore a blood red bikini that showed off her figure that 1. No one thought she had, and 2. That a boy would go crazy for. She had on black bangles, red lipstick, and a light black eyeshadow that gave a smokey affect.

"I'm going swimming." Amy said, walking towards the water.

Crystal giggled.

"We actually made her wear that to that expression Sonic."

Sonic smirked. "You really want us to get together."

Everyone shouted 'Duh!'


End file.
